jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Van and Courtney's Adventures: The Return of Hunter J
This is a written story for the Van’s adventure series and the thunderbolts adventure series written by Vanguardmaster47 and PuppyPower32. Plot Tired of getting defeated, the Cruelsome Five come up with an idea to successfully capture Courtney and destroy Van, once and for all! Resurrecting the deceased Pokemon poacher; Hunter J! Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kazuma Kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade) Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Varian Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Hunter J Great Leader Time Jackers: Woz (Rider hunter Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Trivia * This is the first time Hunter J meets the Kamen Rider Club Z. * Kamen Rider ZI-O DecadeArmor Faiz Form debuts in this * A Teaser cameo for the future ride Kamen Rider quiz appears at the end of the adventure Scenes Prologue: A new plan Hunter J's return Courtney gets captured by Hunter J and Rider Hunter Woz * (Courtney is playing in the courtyard of the School Of Friendship until Hunter J and Rider Hunter Woz watch her from the bushes) * Courtney: *sees a butterfly as she chases after it while barking* * (Suddenly, Hunter J approaches her from behind) * Hunter J: Remember me? * Courtney: Hunter J?! I thought you were dead when Mespirit and Uxie used Future Sight on your airship and sunk it to the bottom of Lake Valor. * Hunter J: I was dead until a certain someone revived me and my Pokémon.... But, enough talk. You’re coming along with us.... * Courtney: Us? Who’s this “us”? * Rider Hunter Woz: (nets courtney) surprise, princess. * Courtney: Woz! You and Hunter J won’t get away with this! And let me out of this net! *struggles to get out of the net* * Rider Hunter Woz: Since when did you have a say in any of this princess * Courtney: *bites the net and tries to get out* What do you mean by that?! * Rider Hunter Woz: I mean, no matter what what you say or do nothing will change. Van’s path is set. Either he complies or he will be destroyed, and we’ll just find another more “willing” Van from another time line to take his place * Courtney: *glares angrily at them* Are you guys gonna kill me? * Rider Hunter Woz: now why would I do that when you have something I want? * Courtney: No way! I won't let you! *tries to fly out of the net and escape from them* * Hunter J's mission is accomplished Van doubts himself * Van: Courtney...this is what the third time she has gotten captured because of me? I’m utterly useless...no matter what I do I can’t defend her...I’m weak... * Zak: It’s not your fault, Van. It’s that no good Hunter J! It’s her fault! * Van: but it isn’t just that...it’s been happening ever since I met her...whenever she is around me I always end up getting her into some kind of trouble... * Silverstream: Van don’t talk like that, you did your best and- * Van: my best isn’t good enough...maybe I’m not a leader.... * (Van saying that broke smolder’s heart a bit, seeing her best friend defeated like that) * Smolder: Van, what are you saying? * Van: I’m saying...I failed... * Zak: *sadly* Van.... * Takumi: Not yet you haven’t * Anakin: He's right. We're not too late, we can still save her. * Takumi: I’ve seen the resolve of your dreams Van. You Want to be a hero, you want to help, and like me you want to protect the smiles of others. * Van: Takumi-Senpai... * (Geiz comes in and he gives van the faiz ridewatch) * Geiz: I’m counting on you, bring her back ok? * Takumi: we both are * Van: alright then (he takes the ridewatch and stands) * Zak: Van, be careful. * Van: I will. Smolder you coming? * Smolder: of course,! Can’t let you have all the fun. * Van; right. * Savannah: I’m coming to. if we’re Doing this we’re doing this together Tables and restraints * (Courtney is in a dungeon cell after being kidnapped) * Courtney: *runs into the bars and tries to break them down* Come on! *pants and sits down as her ears twitch after hearing some keys jangling* * (Suddenly, Rider Hunter Woz unlocks the cell door as the Cruelsome Five bring an operating table into the cell) * Courtney: What's going on, Woz? What's with the operating table? * Varian: You’ll see, princess. Now, hop up on the table. * Courtney: Sorry, but I’m not getting up on there. You can’t make me. * Varian: Don’t make this difficult for us, princess. * Courtney: I just did! *runs under Varian and tries to escape from the dungeon cell* * Larxene: *blocks the cell door* You’re not going anywhere! * Woz: relax princess. It’s just a simple procedure to separate your heart from your body and place it into a vessel of our own to create an ultimate warrior. I believe an old friend of yours, Xehanort, is trying the same scheme is he not? * Courtney: How did you know that?! * Never Give up * Van: That’s It Hunter jay I’m not holding back anymore! (he takes out the decade ridewatch and presses the button on top of the Ridewatch) * Riderwatch: (Beeps) D-D-Decade! * (van slots the ridewatch into the second slot and hits the button on top of his driver. He brings his left arm up) * Van: HENSHIN! (He brings his arm down and spins the driver) * Ziku Driver: rider time! Kamen Rider ZI-O! Armor time! Kamen ride! Wow! Decade-Decade! Decade! * (The armor forms as a bunch of cards surround him and turn into the armor pieces and attaches itself to Van, thus transforming him into Kamen Rider ZI-O decade Armor) * Hunter J: Nice armor, kid. *prepares to fire her gun* * Van: its more then just for show (he draws his Rider Heisaber and moves one of the clock hands to the kiva symbol) * Heisaber: Hey! Kiva! * (She fires her gun but van counters by slashing a swarm of energy bats at her) Faiz Form unleashed * Van: (takes out his faiz Ridewatch) Takumi-Senpai....lend me your strength! (He slots it into the slot on the decade ridewatch) * Decade Ridewatch: Final Form Time! F-F-F-Faiz! * (Van then transforms into Kamen Rider ZI-O DecadeArmor Faiz Form, which is a form similar to Fiaz’s upgrade form, Faiz Axel Form) Epilogue: Leaders and Friends forever Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Van’s adventures Category:Written Stories